The Girl Who You Forgot
by ThatBlondeGirl130
Summary: Did you ever wonder who Haymitch's sweetheart back home was? This story is from her point of view. Find out how she lived, loved and lost.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a couple of days before the 49th Hunger Games reaping when I first saw him. Well, that's not quite right. But that was the first time I really noticed him. Haymitch Abernathy. It wasn't his looks or his personality or his weird sense of humour that made it happen. It was a girl named Maysilee Donner. So maybe I got the wrong impression of the girl but to me she was the girl who shoved me in the hallway; the one whose friends asked why I didn't go back to 3rd grade (I always had a baby face); the one whose long perfect blonde hair I had staring me in the face every time I had English class. It didn't seem a bitch like that would want to see my happiness but maybe fate had a different idea. Coincidently it all started in English class. I was sitting there, minding my own business on my crappy test when suddenly, for no reason what so ever, Maysilee decided to mess up something in my life, however small, once again.

"Miss Bruce, Hanna's copying my test" she called to our teacher.

"Huh? No I'm not" I replied.

Ha, how is she gonna explain this one?

"Yes you are! Look at her answers; they're exactly the same" Maysilee protested.

To my horror, Miss Bruce checked our answers, and just as Maysilee said, they were identical.

"Hanna, this is unacceptable! Move to the front; switch places with Kyla" commanded Miss Bruce.

"But-but she could have copied mine" I said quickly, without thinking.

I quickly realised what I stupid statement this is, tightened my dirty blonde pony tail, gathered my things and stood up from my desk. Of course I was switching with Kyla. She was Maysilee's best friend. I'd gathered my stuff up quickly so I couldn't see over the pile of books and just by chance Haymitch was coming back from sharpening his pencil. We didn't see each other coming (though at least I had an excuse) and all of my stuff went flying.

"Sorry darlin, didn't see ya there. Let me help you" he smiled.

He stacked my books back up into a pile and placed them onto the front desk while I gathered up the contents of my pencil case. As I stood up, I properly looked him in the eye for the first time. Was it the tanned skin and blonde hair or the gentlemanly way he instantly helped me with my stuff. I fell head over heels for him. What 14 year old me didn't realise was when you fall head over heels, you fall flat on your face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Once school was over I decided to head home. At the time I was just living with my Aunt Cass. She was a sweet lady, not much over 30. My dad died before I was born but I still had my mom until I was 8. She had worked in the mines along with a few other strong women who'd volunteered after the number of workers suddenly dropped. One day she and some others stumbled upon a tunnel seething with radiation fumes. They ran as fast as they could but for some it was too late. Most of those who hadn't gone as far as my mom and her friends were either right as rain or just sick for a few days.

But out of the seven that actually went down there, only four made it out. My mom, Cass, a young girl named Charlotte Everdeen only a few years older than me and Mia French, one of Charlotte's friends. Charlotte was fine; she was luckily as healthy as ever. Cass was ill for a few days but managed to get better with the help of Charlotte's parents, a pair of herbal specialists. My mom and Mia weren't so lucky. Mia died the day after they got out and my mom was bedridden. She spent seven days in pain before her lungs finally gave up on her. But all that time, Cass stayed by her, even when she was sick herself. She even promised to look after me if anything ever happened to her, though she insisted mom would be fine. On her last day on Earth, I think even mom herself knew she wouldn't recover; she could barely sit up herself. When she died, for a while I just stopped speaking.

Maybe that's why I never noticed Haymitch earlier. I started talking a few weeks after my mom died but I was so- shy, I guess. I was always scared someone would bring it up. When I turned 14, I finally started talking but everyone had their cliques by then. I was alone.


End file.
